Albert
'''Albert '''is a character of the Everything is Connected Multiverse. He resides in the Void, and takes it on as his sole purpose to inform everyone of the True Nature of the Universe. That is, that everything is fictional and created by the Fates. He is the twin brother of Trebla. History Origin Albert was created by the Fates long ago, as a character to be controlled by all of them. Albert envied the power of the Fates, and used his great knowledge to attempt to rise up against them. This attempt, however, failed miserably, and the Fates sent him to the void and created Trebla to fight him in an endless battle. Battling Po Albert traveled to the Valley of Peace to spread the word of the True Nature of the Universe. He was fought by Po, and escaped into the Void. In the Bisque Region In Pokemon Bisque, Albert went to the Bisque region under the name Bumi and appointed John Cena the Champion of the Bisque region as a prank. He also hired the Biker Gang to be his "minions", and to tell everyone that the universe is just a game. After that, he used godmodding powers to give the player useful items. However, Albert and Trebla are not supposed to interfere that much when it comes to games. When John Cena was defeated, Albert revealed himself to the player and Trebla, claimed that Jake hadn't been "taking minutes", and teleported them both back to the player's house. Albert's Plan He then fled to the Johto region to try to corrupt the universe. He waited to battle the player on Route 40, revealing that it was him who hired the Biker Gang to spread word of the True Nature of the Universe. After he was defeated, he informed the player that defeating him in a Pokemon battle wouldn't do anything, and went to the Radio Tower to execute his next plan. In the Radio Tower, he broadcast a message to every radio in Johto saying that the universe is fake, and it is all just a game made for fun by the Fates. Just at that moment, the player walked in and battled Albert. After he was defeated once again and realized no-one believed him, he sought help from Discord. If Discord were to use his reality bending powers, people would believe Albert when he said that you can do anything. The Portal of Worlds After finding Discord, they planned to trap Trebla inside the Portal of Worlds so that nothing would be holding Albert back from using his godmodding powers in the Pokemon universe. But Discord betrayed Albert, trapping him and Trebla in the Portal of Worlds, to take over the Pokemon universe. Albert then battled the player for the last time, only to get defeated. Later, Trebla found his way to Albert. They both agreed that it would be much better for both of them to be free than for both of them to be trapped. After waiting a long time, eventually Bill Cipher appeared to them, offering them a deal: Bill Cipher would let them out of the Portal of Worlds if Albert and Trebla gave him the Chaos Heart. Trebla agreed, and they were out of the Portal of Worlds. Powers Albert has infinite power over any given universe if Trebla is not there to counter him. The more people that believe him when he says that the universe is fake, the more powerful Albert becomes, and the less powerful Trebla becomes. If everyone were to believe Albert about the True Nature of the Universe, then it would result in a corrupted universe. That is, a universe where everyone in it knows it is fake, and has infinite godmodding power. Trivia * Trebla is Albert backwards, because he does essentially the opposite of what Albert does.